


Ichigo The Vampire Slayer

by HeroesCanSaveYou



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Comedy, End of the World, Hate Sex, Humor, Light Bondage, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesCanSaveYou/pseuds/HeroesCanSaveYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo Kurosaki – Vampire Slayer. The end of the world is the least of his problems when the vampire Grimmjow Jaegerjaques shows up in Karakura town again. Based on Buffy The Vampire Slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"In every generation there is a chosen – OW!"

Ichigo folded his arms across his chest glaring at the idiot he was being forced to spend the evening with and narrowed his eyes.

"Can you stop with the freaking monologue already? I know all of that stuff already so shut up! Why did you even have to come with me? I'm perfectly capable of going on patrol on my own," Ichigo shouted, tugging at his hair in frustration as Urahara bent down to pick up his striped hat that had been knocked off his head by the teen's attack.

"Why Kurosaki-kun, you are in a bad mood tonight. I'm your watcher, it's only right that I come out on patrol with you. You have been dead for two weeks after all, there was a possibility you would have lost all your fighting ability and memory of being a slayer and would be ruthlessly killed by a hoard of blood thirsty vampires," Urahara told him, grinning behind his fan as Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"I'm fine. I've been alive and kicking for over three weeks now and I'm fine. I've been slaying vampires for three years and I've been fine." Ichigo told him, pointing his stake at the other man who raised an eyebrow in response.

"Oh my god, you die once and everyone thinks you're incapable," Ichigo muttered, kicking a rock on the ground angrily and scanning the empty graveyard. The lines and lines of silent stones stared back at him and he felt a shiver pass down his spine, the eerie stillness of the night pressing in around him. A short time ago he'd been one of these. A name and date on a stone with a few words summing up his short eighteen years of life. He tugged the scarf around his neck tighter against the biting cold and frowned, listening carefully as a strange scuffling sound broke the silence.

"Looks like we've got a vampire," Ichigo grinned, turning in the direction of the noise. Urahara smiled and followed behind the teen.

"It isn't like that at all Kurosaki-kun," Urahara explained walking behind the grumpy teen at a slightly slower pace, "I'm simply along to make sure that nothing-," Urahara paused, watching as Ichigo fell face first into the open grave before him, "like that happens," he finished, grinning behind his fan as Ichigo leapt out of the grave, brushing himself down.

"You could have warned me!" He shouted angrily his face red from embarrassment as he desperately tried to rub the dirt off his face but only succeeding in smearing it further across his cheek. "Tch, as if I haven't had enough of grave dirt," Ichigo growled, shuddering as he turned to continue his search for the elusive vampire.

"In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer." Urahara announced dramatically, flipping his fan closed on the last word as Ichigo spun around to face him.

"I swear to god-," Ichigo started before a timid voice cut through the argument.

"Excuse me…"

Ichigo blinked, staring at the small, brown haired girl who was crouched behind a grave behind Urahara, her eyes wide and timid.

"I couldn't help but hear your conversation and I was wondering, are you looking for me?" She asked, her face scrunching up in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo asked eyeing her fangs warily as the girl emerged from behind the grave stone.

"Well I woke up here and I'm really confused as to what's going on, and then I heard you talk about this slayer…is that me? Is that what I am?" She asked her voice and face visibly brightening at the idea.

"No, you've got it wrong. He's the slayer," Urahara told her, pointing behind him in Ichigo's direction.

"But you just said the slayer was a girl," She pointed out, her head tilting to the side as she examined Ichigo carefully with narrowed eyes.

"Tch, I'm the exception that proves the rule," Ichigo muttered, scowling at the topic that was being brought up.

"It's quite an interesting story really," Urahara declared, leaning down so he closer to the young girls eye level. A rock bounced of his head and Urahara sighed, standing up and pouting at the teen who had thrown the rock. "You really are in a terrible mood today Kurosaki-kun, you usually love me telling that story,"

Ichigo flipped him off before turning his gaze to the wide eyed girl.

"So I'm confused, why am I here?" She wailed, stamping her foot on the ground. Ichigo sighed and jumping into the grave he had fallen into before and picking his stake up from where it had dropped when he fell. He climbed out of the grave and pointed it at the girl.

"You're the bad guy," he told her before running forward and slamming the stake into her chest. "Sorry," He muttered, her shocked face slowly crumbling and turning to ash before being whisked away on the gentle breeze.

Ichigo sighed and stretched his arms above his head before he glanced at his watch.

"Let's call it a night, we've been wandering about all night and only seen one vampire that, to be honest, was unimpressive." Ichigo announced to the dark graveyard. "It's been pretty quiet recently. Are you sure there's an apocalypse on the way? Usually when some big bad is trying to destroy the world Karakura is crawling with demons and vampires but this time it's like they just don't care. Are you sure this demon was going to destroy the world and not just like….mess it up a little?" Ichigo asked glancing at Urahara whose face was unusually serious.

"I've been thinking the same thing. It's too quiet. I can only assume this has something to do with Aizen….but my contacts have been unusually…quiet lately. It seems that no-one wants to be caught leaking information about him." Urahara sighed, "He might be stopping them from moving…" Urahara mused to himself, overtaking the stretching Ichigo.

"That or you're just too slow, slayer," drawled an all too familiar voice behind Ichigo. A voice that Ichigo hadn't heard for two years and that he had been sure he would never hear again. He bit his lip unable to stop the involuntary thrill that passed through him. The last time he had heard that voice the situation had been considerably….steamy.

Ichigo spun round, tightening his grip on the stake in his hand and felt his breath catch in his throat as he took in the blue haired vampire before him.

"Grimmjow," He growled as the smirk on the man's face spread even wider.

"So it is you, Ichi," He laughed, letting the teen's name play across his lips slowly. "I'd heard you were dead." Grimmjow told him, sitting lightly down on a gravestone, his blue eyes never leaving the tense figure of the teen.

"I heard you'd been caught by Renji and the military boys," Ichigo snapped back, narrowing his eyes, "So you better explain quickly and swear to me you haven't hurt them,"

Grimmjow crossed his arms across his chest, his black leather jacket creaking as he did so. His face twisted into a sneer and he glanced away from the angry teenager.

"Yeah, some bastard vampire kids sold me out to the military to save their own asses," He growled, "They were the first to go when I got out," He smirked and Ichigo shifted his weight from foot to foot, preparing himself for a fight. Grimmjow was too dangerous to let wander the streets, Ichigo knew, and he knew that his arrival must have something to do with Aizen. Why else would he come back here? Ichigo wondered ignoring the fleeting part of him that hoped it was to see him again.

"Why are you back here? Why did they let you out? If you've hurt any of them Grimmjow I swear to god that this time I'll kill you," Ichigo hissed, taking a step towards the smirking vampire.

"You're asking too many questions." Grimmjow growled finally looking back up at the teen. "Those bastards at the military let me go because I'm not a threat anymore. They put this fucking chip thing in my head and now I can't do shit all to a human. I put a single scratch on one and I get a billion volts shooting through my head. Get it. Your friends ruined my fucking life and I couldn't even beat the crap out of them for doing it. So I've been kicking the ass of any fucking creature that comes my way. Seems the little chip is good enough to let me kick vampire ass and I'm doing a damn better job at it than you. Wanna know why vamp activity is quiet around here? I've been killing 'em." Grimmjow told him smugly, watching Ichigo struggle to take in the information.

"You expect me to believe that?" He spat but Urahara's hand on his arm stopped his rant.

"Intriguing," the man muttered, watching Grimmjow carefully underneath the rim of his hat. "It seems the military have expanded on the ideas created by the watchers. We never had enough funding or technology to run any trials but I'm pleased to see those papers I passed on to the military were used,"

"This was your idea?" Grimmjow growled jumping to his feet and pointing at Urahara. "You fucking bastard,"

"Calm down Grimmjow-san. Is it worth the pain that will be caused from hurting me? I only came up with the idea; the military are the one's who picked you as a test subject." Urahara grinned, flipping his fan open. "Now you'll understand why Kurosaki-kun is a little disbelieving but I am a little curious as to why you have returned here of all places."

"I would have thought it was obvious. Last I heard there was an apocalypse on the way," Grimmjow muttered before he cracked his knuckles. "Besides I've got a bone to pick with that fucker Aizen,"

"You know him?" Ichigo asked, still eyeing Grimmjow warily.

"I know him. That bastard is the one who tricked me into being caught by the military," Grimmjow told them, his eyes glinting dangerously in the silvery light of the moon.

"Why would he do that?" Ichigo asked, glancing at Urahara who shrugged.

"Removing possible enemies I would assume, maybe he assumed you would be a threat to his power. He probably thought the military would just dispose of the vampire that the slayer had failed to kill so many times," Urahara smirked, not missing the flush on Ichigo's cheeks at the reminder.

Ichigo ran his hand through his hair before shrugging.

"I'm going to take your word for it that you aren't a threat. If you're killing vampire's then that's fine. But if you kill a human I'll destroy you," Ichigo told him sternly, turning his back on the vampire and walking quickly towards the black metal gates of the graveyard, his mind in turmoil.

Urahara paused, looking back over his shoulder at the blue haired vampire who was watching the retreating figure of the orange haired teen with narrowed eyes, as if he was trying to unravel some mystery about him.

"I'd heard that someone had killed Ulquiorra," Urahara stated quietly. Grimmjow's eyes never left the teen as he grunted in answer to the statement. "I haven't told Ichigo," Urahara told him despite the lack of interest that Grimmjow's relaxed stance showed. "He gave his life to seal that demon away, if he found out his arch-rival had killed him I doubt he would be happy." Urahara turned to face the silent vampire, a smile on his face. "I'm curious Grimmjow-san. You couldn't have known Kurosaki was alive when you killed Ulquiorra. You did it to avenge him? I'm not expecting an answer from you. I'm sure you have your reasons." Urahara smirked and Grimmjow's piercing blue eyes snapped to the watcher.

"The only person who will kill the slayer is me, you got that. I was pissed he'd taken my prey away from me, that's all watcher," Grimmjow told him, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Of course," Urahara smiled behind his fan. "Well Grimmjow-san, you know where to find us when you decide to help us in the fight against Aizen," The blonde man announced cheerily wandering through the empty graveyard after his irritated slayer. Grimmjow huffed angrily, shoving his hands into the pockets of his dark jeans. That damn watcher had seen right through him. He growled and kicked the gravestone he had been sitting on previously before stomping away; off to the mausoleum he called home whenever he was in Karakura.

_Two years earlier_

Grimmjow smirked, his fangs glinting in the dim light that shone through the open door of the tomb. A fist flew towards him but he dodged it easily. He could smell the teen, a sweet metallic smell of blood and life. Each movement of the teen's body caused the scent to wash over Grimmjow and he could feel his blood lust rising. He wanted to crush the teen and feel him, helpless as Grimmjow drained the fire from his eyes and the blood from his veins. The orange haired teen got a hit in, sending him backwards across the room. In the dim light his eyes were hidden by shadow but Grimmjow could feel them burning. He was fighting against the slayer, the boy who had plagued his thoughts and dreams since his arrival in the town a year ago. The boy who, try as he might, he couldn't kill or stop thinking about. Who made his long still heart pound and clouded his mind. But this time Grimmjow had Ichigo right where he wanted him. He would end him and the awkward feelings that plagued him.

The teen was right in front of him and Grimmjow rolled to the side, barely dodging the stake that was aimed at his heart. There wasn't any risk, both of them knew that he would have dodged it but he couldn't help giving a whistle as he jumped to his feet.

"That was close, Ichi," He grinned, winding the teen up. "If you aren't careful I'll start thinking your actually trying to kill me,"

Ichigo huffed angrily, pushing his hair from his face and shifting his stake to the other side. A vicious smile broke out on his face and Grimmjow laughed.

"That's a good face slayer," He grinned as Ichigo dodged the punch aimed at his face, "But it's going to take more than that to finish me off," Grimmjow growled, slamming his fist into Ichigo's stomach. He flew backwards, skidding across the top of a closed tomb.

"Urgh," He groaned, feeling pain lace down his back. He struggled to sit up and climb off the tomb but Grimmjow was already on top of him, pinning his arms and legs to the hard, cold stone below him.

"Too slow," Grimmjow crowed triumphantly, using his weight to hold the slayer down. He could hear Ichigo's heart pounding and he looked down into those brown eyes that were still blazing with defiance as the teen struggled below him.

Grimmjow smirked, bending his head down to the teen's neck, his fangs growing. He'd finally got the slayer right were he wanted him. He felt Ichigo freeze beneath him as he realised the situation he was in. He could feel fear for the first time, but on top of that he was turned on. He couldn't deny his attraction to Grimmjow and with his body pressed tightly against the solid chest of the vampire even the fear that was pulsating through his veins couldn't stop the feeling of arousal at the intimate situation. Ichigo couldn't believe that he was actually going to die. He'd never thought about his death but at no point had he ever thought it would be at the hands of his blue haired crush. Nemesis or not.

Grimmjow's mouth hovered above the teen's pulse as Ichigo began to struggle against him again, their bodies rubbing together deliciously. Grimmjow's fang grazed Ichigo's skin and Ichigo let out an involuntary moan. Both Grimmjow and Ichigo froze, pressed tightly together and Grimmjow closed his eyes. The blood lust he'd been desperately fuelling before was fading away, being replaced slowly by his sexual desire.

"Ichi," He growled, his voice raw with need and he felt Ichigo shift, pressing his body up against Grimmjow's. Grimmjow pressed his face closer into Ichigo's neck, not biting but pressing hard, desperate kisses into the teen's neck. He could feel Ichigo's pulse pounding against his lips and he groaned, releasing one of the teen's arms allowing Ichigo's fingers to tangle into his blue hair. He felt the desperate tugging on his hair and pulled his head back, staring at the teen below him.

Hadn't this been what he wanted all along? Ichigo flushed and panting below him. Hadn't his blood lust just been misplaced sexual desire? He stared into Ichigo's eyes, seeing the life sparkle in them and suddenly pulled away, pushing himself of the teen despite the half hard erection in his pants. What the fuck was he doing? This was the slayer, his enemy. He was a vampire.

"Grimm…" Ichigo murmured sitting up, his face flushed and eye's dazed. Grimmjow turned his back on the sight, walking towards the door of the tomb.

"Next time I see you I'll kill you, slayer," Grimmjow growled, his voice cold and hard. Ichigo blinked, staring at the empty door the vampire had just vanished out of. He flopped back onto the cold stone of the tomb before wincing as his head hit to solid stone harder than he intended it to. The cold feeling of the stone seeped through his clothes adding to the cold feeling that was sweeping his body. The sting of rejection hurt more than any of his wounds and he closed his eyes.

"What the fuck…" he murmured, opening his eyes to stare at the dark ceiling above him as he lay on top of the coffin. "Grimmjow," he muttered, his nails biting into his skin as he clenched his hand into a fist. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Present Day_

Grimmjow blinked suddenly, feeling the last remnants of sleep leaving him confused. He rubbed his eyes before sitting up and stretching like a cat, feeling the bones of his spine crack. He breathed in deeply, not out of necessity since it had been a long time since he had needed to breathe, but out of habit from his human days. He rubbed his head, marvelling at his regenerative power that the operation the military had done on his head hadn't even left a scar. He scowled, his mind going back to his time in captivity and cursing every meddling military officer on earth that he had been forced to spend his nights cooped up in their dingy little cell. He hadn't particularly minded that the room was small, he slept in coffins after all, but the vampires and demons in the cells either side of him had seen fit to butt in on his business, offering their opinions on his thoughts and feelings. The military officers had been just as bad, especially that infuriating red head who had reminded him so much of Ichigo, though he supposed out of all of them Renji had been the best, if he had to pick one, after all hadn't it been Renji who allowed him to leave and come to Karakura?

_One Month Earlier_

Grimmjow was being remarkably calm considering the circumstances. His next door neighbour had spent that last half an hour telling Grimmjow how unusual it was for vampires to dream, as Grimmjow had been doing. He had then pointed out it was even more unusual for them to talk in their sleep. He had then been in the middle of pointing out to Grimmjow that it was just downright wrong that he had been having a particularly sexual dream about his arch rival, and the most feared vampire slayer, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Grimmjow was mildly unhappy about this. Not only was he horny but he was frustrated that the very teen he had left Karakura town to escape was still haunting his dreams and so the input of his neighbour wasn't particularly helpful at that exact moment.

Luckily that was the point when Lieutenant Abari Renji and his stuck up Captain; Byakuya Kuchiki had arrived to do the usual check of the inmates.

"We need to dispatch a team to Karakura straight away!" Renji was shouting, his face flushed and his fists clenched tight.

"Abari, if the news we have received is true and Kurosaki is dead then sending a team now is a little late. A new slayer will emerge. I have told you, Karakura town is not our priority. There are plenty of towns that don't have slayer protection that we need to visit. Now-," Whatever Byakuya was about to say was cut off by Grimmjow.

"What the hell did you say?" Grimmjow growled, his hands clutching at the bars of his cage.

Byakuya cast a cool glance at the vampire before continuing on his order as if he hadn't spoken.

"Do your job before reporting to the mission room, we might be moving out to the north this afternoon," Byakuya ordered, before sweeping out of the room. Renji stared after his commander, his eyes dark as he gritted his teeth.

"Hey pineapple!" Grimmjow growled, slamming his hands against the bar the dull metal clank snapping Renji out of his thoughts. "Is it true? Kurosaki…he's fucking dead?"

Renji nodded and Grimm kicked the bars of his cell.

"You're fucking bull shitting me? There's no way that brat is dead. No way. He can't. The only one who is going to kill him is me!" Grimmjow shouted, rattling the bars. Renji looked at him, his eyes dead and Grimmjow staggered back, flopping down onto the tiny bed by the side of the wall. The pain and sorrow on his face told him everything he needed to know but Renji still moved close to the door of the cell, holding the bar as if to support his body.

"I can't believe it…but Orihime rang me. She was crying so much…." He explained quietly, looking at the ground, "She said se was kidnapped by a demon, Ulquiorra I think she said he was called and that Ichigo came to save her. She said…he died to seal him away…to save her…" Renji closed his eyes, fighting back tears and Grimmjow closed his eyes against the sight. He was angry that someone else had killed his prey, but more than that he was a little sad that he would never get to see Ichigo again.

He could remember him vividly standing before him, his eyes bright and clothes tattered.

"The only one who is going to kill you is me," Grimmjow had told him, smirking and Ichigo had smiled.

"I should say the same thing to you, Grimmjow," Ichigo had laughed back, launching himself at the vampire. Renji's voice cut through his thoughts and Grimmjow snapped back to reality.

"I spoke to him only hours before…" Renji murmured before falling silent, silently thinking. Grimmjow stared at him before snorting turning his head away.

"Whatever, guess it's done now. Shame I never managed to finish him off myself," Grimmjow shrugged before standing and stretching his muscles. "Anyway, I'm not in this cell to reminisce about that worthless excuse for a slayer, so unless your planning to op that door, you better move the fuck along," Grimmjow smirked, watching Renji's eyes widen in shock. His reaction was natural, a moment ago Grimmjow had looked like he'd been told he was dying and now he was stood nonchalantly in front of him.

"Son of a bitch," Renji growled, stomping away from the cell and down the corridor. Grimmjow snorted and returned to the bed, staring angrily at the wall. He punched the wall, feeling the pain flare across his knuckles before watching the skin slowly knit back together.

"How unfortunate," came the voice from the cell next to him and Grimmjow gritted his teeth. "It would seem your precious little slayer is dead,"

"Shut the fuck up. I'm just pissed that someone else killed him, that's all and if you keep spouting all that shit about me being in love with him, I'll break your face, got it? Wanting to fuck someone isn't love," He growled, pointing at the concrete wall that separated them. He knew the other vampire couldn't see him, but he hoped the anger in his voice was enough to get his point across.

"Whatever, whatever," The voice replied, slightly muffled by a yawn. "I don't care either way,"

Grimmjow smirked, feeling proud. He had totally won this fight. He closed his eyes, lying down on the bed, his thoughts revolving around a certain orange haired teen.

When Grimmjow opened his eyes, hours later, he was surprised to find that Renji was back and stood at the open door of his cell, sedated vampire slung over his shoulders.

"Get out," he murmured quietly and Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked stupidly.

"Get. Out." Renji repeated, rolling his eyes.

"Your letting me go?" Grimmjow asked suspiciously. Those military bastards had tricked him once; he wouldn't put it past them to do it again.

"You have the chip, you are now considered safe. You can't hurt humans." Renji told him and Grimmjow smirked.

"It's not been tested," he told him, his eyes narrowed.

"Look, we don't have time for this. They won't let me send anyone to Karakura and they won't let me go. My team moves out in half an hour and will be replaced by a team that don't know what you look like. I put this vampire in your cell, they aren't even gonna notice that you're gone. You get freedom." Renji told him, dumping the vampire onto the ground in a heap and looking at Grimmjow, his face serious.

"You think I'll go to Karakura," Grimmjow muttered. It wasn't a question, but a statement and Renji smirked.

"I think whatever your fucked up relationship with Ichigo, you will kill the bastard that killed him. Out of pride, vengeance….whatever….I don't care. I just want him dead." Renji growled and Grimmjow felt himself smiling slowly.

"Think what you want," He told Renji, pushing past him and to the open cell door. He ducked out quickly, knowing that they wouldn't have long to get out the facility.

"Hey, where the hell you off to?" A voice asked from the cell next to his and Grimmjow glanced to his left, finally looking at his irritating neighbour. The little girl vampire had her face scrunched up and pressed between the bars, watching Grimmjow with wide eyes.

"Karakura town," Grimmjow answered, making his way to the huge steel doors that would allow him into the upper levels of the facility and out to freedom.

_Present Day_

Ichigo jumped, waking himself up, a thin layer of cold sweat covering his whole body. He rubbed his chest, feeling the spot where Ulquiorra's hand had pierced him ache in memory of his dream. He had been back in that room, hearing his friend's cries and the sinister blank eyes of the demon that had ended his life. Then he'd been in the cold, dark earth, trapped and Ulquiorra had been there, staring at him.

"Do you think they can save you?" His voice was emotionless and even the memory of those words had chilled Ichigo to the core.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime murmured, sticking her head around the door of his bedroom. "Breakfast is ready," She told him cheerily. Ichigo pulled a face as he climbed out of bed and cast a tentative glance in his friend's direction.

"Did you make breakfast this morning, Inoue?" He asked, trying to sound casual as he pulled his t-shirt on. The girl blinked, confused as to why Ichigo would ask that, but answered anyway.

"No, Ishida-kun suggested I let him make it today and have a rest as that location spell really tired me out yesterday," The young witch explained, smiling softly at the other teen's kindness.

Ichigo let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding and searched through his draw for some socks. He found a pair hidden beneath an axe and crowed in triumph as he pulled them out.

"Oh that's ok then. I'll be down in a minute," He muttered, glaring at his feet as he realised the pair were actually odd.

Inoue vanished down the stairs, humming to herself and Ichigo followed, his usual frown plastered on his face.

"Good morning," Ishida forced out, glancing up from the kitchen stove as the two entered. Ichigo nodded lightly in return, eyeing the purple haired woman at his table who was starting on her third bowl of food.

"Yourichi-san," Ichigo ground out, watching the scantily clad woman gulp down milk from the bottle between mouthfuls. "Other people need to eat as well," Ichigo told her seriously, sitting down in the chair across from her and watching in a mixture of awe and disgust as she ate.

"So….Urahara tells me it's all still quiet," Yourichi commented, and Ichigo pulled a face.

"Silent as the grave," Ichigo told her, poking the pancakes Ishida had put in front of him with a fork, studying them intently to check for poison.

"Well you would know," Yourichi laughed and the group of teens around her feel silent, their faces expressing the discomfort at the turn the conversation had taken.

"Hmm," Ichigo murmured, frowning as he pushed his food around his plate. He pushed the plate away, turning to smile at Ishida and Inoue who hovered nervously around the stove. "That was great, but I'm going to go do some training in the basement. Tell Chad to come down when he gets back, I want to see if he has managed to get anymore information." Ichigo said lightly, before making his way down the stairs to the basement, ignoring the worries glances of his friends.

"That was a little insensitive…" Urahara informed the purple haired ex-military captain as he wandered into the kitchen after overhearing the conversation and Yourichi shrugged, gulping down more milk.

"He shouldn't mope about it. So he was dead, big deal." She muttered and Urahara narrowed his eyes, as he stared at the open door of the basement.

"I don't think we know the full story of what happened then," Urahara commented and Inoue tilted her head to the side.

"What do you mean Urahara-san?" She asked, but the watcher simply shook his head.

"Nothing, we need to focus on Aizen now. Rukia contacted me before saying she and Chad would back shortly, apparently they have some new information for us." Urahara informed them. They nodded grimly and Inoue looked down at the floor, her face troubled.

"We did the right thing didn't we? Bringing Kurosaki-kun back like that…even though it resulted in Aizen coming back as well….we needed Ichigo…." Inoue asked hesitantly, looking up at the others in the room for confirmation. Silence greeted her words and she swallowed hard.

Urahara flicked open his fan, his voice light and jovial in an effort to lighten the dull mood that had fallen on the group.

"Well it's a little late to worry about that now. We need to focus on the future. I've been doing a lot of reading about Aizen and while information about him is scarce there is a few things that might be useful, but I will fill everyone in when they arrive later,"

Ichigo punched the bag again, feeling the sweat sticking his t-shirt to his body as he twisted his body up to kick the punching bag that hung from the ceiling. As it swung back to meet him he punched it repeatedly before grasping it in both hands, stopping its movement. He rested his head against the bag and closed his eyes. His friends were worried, he knew they were, he could see it in their glances and the careful way they acted around him. Yourichi's blunt comment was the first time it had been brought up since the first day after they had brought him back.

He inhaled deeply, before stepping back and looking around the dark basement room. When his father had first showed him it Ichigo had been shocked that his mother had managed to hide this room from her family for so long. He punched his fist against the punching bag lightly, causing it to sway slightly as if caught in a breeze. He could remember training here with Urahara throughout his teens, scared and confused at the enormity of the task ahead of him. He was the slayer, just as his mother had been. He was an exception to all the slayer rules and conventions. He smiled as he remembered his mother and the sweet smell of the summer rain as they walked along that night.

He had insisted they stayed late at the dojo that night so he could watch Tatsuki's fight and his mother had hesitantly agreed. He knew now the reason for her reluctance. Night time meant vampires and the slayer couldn't afford to be so vulnerable as to have to protect a child as she was fighting.

He could still remember his promise to her. "I'll protect you," hadn't he told her that? She had laughed and wiped his face caringly. Ichigo closed his eyes, he missed that smile.

He had failed to protect her, though, just as years later he had failed to prevent his friends from being harmed and Inoue snatched away by a demon. When he had finally emerged from the hiding place his mother had forced him into, she was dead. It wasn't till a few years later that Urahara had approached him to train him as a slayer and took the position as his watcher.

Footsteps on the stairs snapped him out of his memories and he looked up to see the huge figure of Chad in the doorway.

"That was quick," Ichigo muttered, wiping his face with a towel. "No incidents?"

"No incidents," Chad confirmed, "Rukia is surprisingly effective at getting people to talk,"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the mention of the other slayer.

"Tell me about it, jeez, she's fucking violent. When we first met she slapped all me over the place without even asking for my name," Ichigo growled and then gave a yelp as the tiny figure popped up behind his huge best friend.

"I heard that Ichigo," she snapped, narrowing her eyes at him and Ichigo held up his hands in defence.

"I didn't mean anything bad by it," he back-tracked quickly and the petite slayer narrowed her eyes before vanishing again. "You could have warned me," Ichigo muttered, directing a sour look at Chad who shrugged innocently.

"I was unaware she was behind me," he told Ichigo who eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah…I'm sure," Ichigo muttered, making his way up the stairs. "Well come on, can't keep the rest of the gang waiting,"

It was an unusual mixture of people who sat around the table in the back room of Urahara's small shop that afternoon. Urahara sat at the head of the table, smiling at the gathered group while Ichigo sat directly across from him, frowning. To Ichigo's right sat Rukia the 'official' slayer of Karakura town and younger sister to Kuchiki Byakuya, a captain of the military organisation The Initiative who the group had formed close ties with. To his left was Chad, who while being an ordinary human, was huge and strong enough to take out more than his fair share of demons and vampires. Next to Chad sat Ishida, who came from a family of monks and exorcists who had befriended the group after he had been forced to work with Ichigo. On Ishida's other side was Inoue, a ditzy but very powerful witch who had been the one to resurrect Ichigo after his unfortunate demise at the hands of the demon Ulquiorra. Across from her and next to Rukia sat Yourichi, an ex-captain of The Initiative and a friend of Urahara who had agreed to help the group because she was, supposedly, bored.

The group sat, waiting patiently while Urahara hummed pleasantly to himself, observing the map laid out in front of him carefully.

"Most interesting," he muttered to himself before Yourichi let out an irritated sigh.

"Would you hurry up Kisuke and tell us exactly what is so interesting?" she asked and the man looked up and smiled at his old friend.

"What is interesting is this huge nest of vampires we have discovered who have been gathered by Aizen in preparation for some kind of battle, wouldn't you all agree?" he asked casually, seeing the looks of excitement that graced the faces of the people sat around the table.

"So, everyone clear on the plan?" Rukia asked, rifling through a large trunk of weapons as the group prepared themselves for the invasion of the vampires nest.

"Yup," Inoue nodded before glancing around. "Where did Urahara-san go? It's almost time to leave," she asked, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Assuming we aren't held up by anything, by the time we reach the nest it should be about half an hour until dawn, that can garuntee us an escape if there turns out to be more than expected," Ishida called from the computer and Ichigo nodded, silently spinning his stake between his fingers.

"Ishida I want you with Inoue at all times. Rukia you stay with Chad. Even if everyone else gets split up, don't leave each others sides for a second ok?" Ichigo told them and the four nodded.

"You gonna make them hold hands so they don't get lost as well?" Grimmjow asked, leaning against the doorframe and smirking at the shocked reactions of the group at his surprise apperance.

"Grimmjow," growled Chad with narrowed eyes, all to aware of the numerous attempts the vampire had made on his friends life, while Ishida pointed his loaded crossbow at the vampire.

"How did you get in here?" Ishida asked, his face calm as he stared at Grimmjow.

"I invited him in," Urahara told them, wandering in past Grimmjow and smiling brightly at the stony looks he recieved in response. "Don't worry, he's a good guy now," Urahara assured them all from behind his fan.

"Like hell I believe that," Ishida muttered, glancing at the tense Ichigo out of the corner of his eye.

"Leave it Ishida. If he is gonna help, let him." Ichigo remarked, turning away from the vampire and shoving his hands into his pockets. "Not like he's gonna be much use anyway," Ichigo muttered and Grimmjow straightened.

"What did you say slayer?" Grimmjow seethed, marching across the room and grabbing the front of the teen's shirt.

"Careful Grimmjow, wouldn't want you to do something stupid and hurt yourself," Ichigo teased, his smug smile reminding Grimmjow that he couldn't lay a finger on the teen, even if he was being particularly infuriating.

"You know what it will be so fucking worth it," Grimmjow grinned, slamming his fist into Ichigo's face before stumbling back, clutching his head in agony. "Shit!"

"You know what fuck you!" Ichigo shouted, driving his own fist into Grimmjow's face as he straightened up.

"You wish," Grimmjow smirked back, shoving the teen. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Fucking mature Grimmjow, what are you? Ten?" Ichigo asked, pushing the vampire back.

"Moron," Grimmjow retorted, dodging the teen's swinging fist.

"Shitface," Ichigo spat back, standing on the otherside of the sofa as Grimmjow used it as a barrier between them. Punching Ichigo had hurt like hell, so he thought it was safer to be over here, just in case he was tempted to do it again.

"Bitch," Grimmjow replied, a vicious grin on his face as he stared into those burning brown eyes.

"Asshole," Ichigo growled, resting his hands on the back of the sofa.

"Oh jesus christ, if they are going to be like this all the time I hope Aizen does destroy the world," Ishida muttered, causing the two he was talking about to turn their glares on him. "I'm assuming we will get an explanation about whats happening here when we get back, because right now we are behind schedule," Ishida told them and Urahara nodded in agreement.

"Lets move out team," he announced and Grimmjow resisted the urge to groan. He really hoped they weren't going to do something gay, like all put their hands in the middle and shout 'go team.'

Grimmjow noticed the box of weapons and bent down, pulling out a large axe. He examined it casually before something at the bottom of the box caught his eye. A samurai sword lay at the bottom of the box and Grimmjow dropped the axe, pulling the sword out and letting out a low whistle. He heard a laugh from behind him and turned to see Ichigo smiling.

Grimmjow froze, staring at the teen. Grimmjow had seen him smile before, when they were fighting but that was different, savage and dangerous. This smile, was small and gentle on the teen's face. It eased out the usual frown lines on his forehead and if Grimmjow had thought the teen was beautiful before, when he was all torn and bloody from battle he was damn near ethrael now.

"Your reaction was just like mine when I found that. Knicked it off some demon," Ichigo said with a shrug the smile fading as soon as it appeared the his usual frown making its way across Ichigo's face. "Will you be ok in the sun?" Ichigo asked suddenly and Grimmjow shrugged sticking the sword into his belt.

"I can pull my jacket up. Obviously I can't stay out for a long time but I can survive to get back here," Grimmjow told him before turning to look at the teen, a smirk playing on his lips. "It's sweet of you to care though, Ichi," he drawled, drawing the teen's name out slowly, his eyes staring intently into Ichigo's own.

Ichigo stared for a moment his face burning before he shook his head.

"Who would care about you?" He shouted angrily before storming out of the room. His friends glanced oddly at Grimmjow, observing the strange exchanged with confused faces. Grimmjow shrugged, wandering out after the teen, a smirk on his face. At least he knew that as cold as Ichigo acted he still had an effect on the teen. He liked to think that he had been missed.

The plan seemed to working out quite successfully. The group had managed to locate the vampire nest with ease - a large, derelict mansion just outside of Karakura and had managed to take out all the vampires they had encountered so far with ease. The group had made their way to the basement where they were now faced with the entrance to a tunnel that vanished off into the solid rock wall of the basement and twisted and turned away from them.

"I say we follow it," Grimmjow announced, already making his way to the entrance, Ichigo behind him.

"Makes sense to check it out," Ichigo grinned, his blood pumping from his earlier and fights and the closeness of Grimmjow. Already the vampire had found ways to get under his skin, brushing up against him as they walked or fought, long teasing stares and the ridiculous nicknames the vampire had for him - Ichi, berry head and the one Ichigo was starting to loathe most, Berry-chan.

"Makes sense? What part of wandering into a tunnel that we have no idea where it is leading to or who is in there, makes sense?" Ishida asked his hand on his hip.

Rukia nodded.

"For all we know that tunnel could lead us to a hundred vampires or worse. I say we clean up here and then scout above ground for possible key buildings the tunnel could lead to. It's too much of a risk to go in there,"

Ichigo looked at his friends and sighed.

"You're right. I don't want to put you all at that kind of risk. We clean up here and head back. We can have a look at where it could lead to and then I'll come back and check it out. If it seems important then we'll think of something after that,"

Grimmjow snorted but otherwise remained silent while the rest of his friends nodded.

"Lets head back up then," Ichigo announced turning to walk back up the stairs only to find the door blocked by a large number of vampires. "Oh shit," Ichigo muttered ducking as the first vampire lept towards them only to be flung back, turning to ash as he went, an arrow visible from his chest.

Ichigo and Grimmjow took the lead, easily pushing back the vampires who were attempting to get down the stairs.

"This is the best aint it slayer!" Grimmjow laughed, snapping the neck of a young female vampire who had lunged at him as they made it out into the wide open hallway of the mansions ground floor.

Ichigo didn't answer, grunting as a vampie kicked him in the stomach. He moved quickly grabbing the vampire's leg as he attempted to high kick him in the face and using it to throw the vampire into an approaching group. He glanced around to check on his friends, breathing a soft sigh of relief when he saw them all safe.

"There's too many of them," Yourichi shouted to Ichigo over the noise of the fight, "We need to get to the door and into sunlight,"

Ichigo nodded and gave the signal, using his other hand to thrust his stake into the chest of a particularly gothic looking vampire. The group began to push back along the hallway along to the door, continuing to fight as they went. The numbers of vampires was defineatly decreasing, Ichigo thought with relief, and many seemed failry reluctant to fight after having seen so many of their kin being slaughtered by the skilled vampire killers. Ishida had given up using his bow and resorted to hand to hand combat, and Yourichi had replaced her sword with a much shorter blade. Grimmjow had long ago sheathed his sword and was simply using brute strength to crush the vampires.

Ichigo frowned, taking another hit in the face. The vampire he was fighting was surprisingly good, and used some strange kind of martial arts that Ichigo had never seen before, a mix of ballet and wrestling that involved the vampire grabbing his body in awkward holds a little more than Ichigo was comfortable with.

"What the fuck?" He muttered, punching the vampire in the face as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waste and attempted to drop him over his shoulder. He punched the vampire again, making him stagger back and release his hold. Ichigo ducked the fist aimed at him and moved to plunge his stake into the vampire's chest when the vampire vanished before his eyes. He blinked and glanced around to find Grimmjow snapping the vampires neck like it was a pencil and glaring very angrily in his direction. He rolled his eyes, but didn't have time to wonder about Grimmjow's moods as another vampire was rushing towards him, holding an axe aloft with both hands.

He kicked the oncoming vampire in the stomach, when a cry from behind him distracted him. He spun around to see that Inoue had fallen, a vampire on the floor clutching her ankle and using it to pull her towards it. She struggled kicking at it's hand, but another vampire had already noticed her weakness and was heading towards her. Ichigo panicked, seeing his other friends all caught up in dangerous battles of their own.

"Inoue," he cried out, rushing towards his friend, forgetting about the axe weilding vampire behind him. She glanced up her eyes wide and panicked.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She cried out, forgetting her own situation as she saw the vampire bearing down upon her friend. She could feel the tears streaming down her face as she watched her friend about to be killed because of her for a second time.

The axe swung down and a sickening crunch filled the air. Inoue stared wide eyed at the frozen Ichigo, dreading the moment when she saw him fall. But he didn't. Ichigo spun around and stared, panic gripping his whole body.

Grimmjow stood before Ichigo, his sword half embedded in the vampires neck and his other arm almost completely severed by the axe. The axe that should have been buried deeply in Ichigo's back.

"Ichigo!" Ishida yelled from behind him, pulling Inoue to her feet after killing the two vampires that had been bearing down on her but Ichigo didn't move, just stood and stared as the blood poured down Grimmjow's arm and onto the floor. In a sudden movement, Grimmjow dragged the sword through the rest of the vampires neck, causing it to vanish into dust. The axe fell from his arm slowly and Ichigo rushed forward to catch him as he fell backwards. Ichigo stared down in horror at the bloody limb, the arm was barely still connected and Ichigo felt vomit rising in his throat.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, his voice small and quiet as he stared at the smirking vampire in his arms.

"You're such a freakin' moron, dumbass," Grimmjow growled, his eyes fluttering closed as he passed out. Ichigo knelt on the floor, hearing the noises of his friends fight around him, but couldn't bring himself to move.

"Why the fuck did you have to do that?" He muttered his fingers moving to softly touch Grimmjow's soft blue hair.

"Ichigo, get up!" Rukia yelled and his head snapped up, turning dull eyes on his friend. "Come on!" Rukia muttered, grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet. Chad appeared next to him wrapping his shirt around Grimmjows bleeding arm in an effort to stop the blood flow and helped Ichigo half carry half drag the vampire to the door of the mansion.

"Need to cover him," Ichigo muttered frantically, but Chad was already prepared, throwing a blanket Ichigo hadn't seen anyone carrying over Grimmjow's form as they finally made their escape. The sunlight wasn't bright but it was more than enough to deter any of the vampires following as the group rushed towards the van they had arrived in.

The group climbed in and Grimmjow was laid across several chairs at the back, his blood having completely soaked through the shirt Chad had tied onto him. Inoue sat down next to him, her face pale and worried as she took in his condition.

"You can help him right?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow's head resting in his lap as the van peeled quickly towards the Urahara shop. The black boards on the windows threw the whole back of the van into complete darkness and Inoue was grateful she couldn't see Ichigo's face at that moment, because she could tell from his voice that the pain she would see in his eyes would break her heart.

"Yes, I can," she murmured, tying her belt around the top of Grimmjow's arm to create a tourniquet. "I can't do much now but when I get back I have everything ready and I'll heal him up in no time," she promised her friend, trying to keep her voice light. Ichigo closed his eyes and tangled his fingers in Grimmjow's hair again. It was just as soft as he remembered.

"What can I do to help? What should I do Inoue?" He asked, his voice shaking. Inoue shook her head and smiled, even though Ichigo couldn't see her in the blacked out van.

"You've done enough. I'm sure just knowing you're there for him is enough," she told him and Ichigo stared down at Grimmjow's pale face. He could feel the van slowing and felt relief flood him that they were finally back at the shop.

"Just don't die Grimmjow," Ichigo told him, covering him with the blanket to move him into the shop. "Don't you fucking dare,"

 


	3. Chapter 3

_A few days later_

Grimmjow opened his eyes slowly, unsure what he would see when he opened them. He couldn't remember a lot. There was fighting, then panic and then the axe in his arm, yeah he definitely remembered that, but after that there was nothing but blurred voices and a tingling sensation through his whole body. He blinked staring at the white ceiling above him and frowned. Well, at least he wasn't dead…unless they had very comfy beds and posters of Japanese rock bands on the walls in hell.

He sat up hearing voices from outside the open door drift in.

"You spoke to your father then Kurosaki-kun?" he heard Inoue ask and tilted his head to the side, curious.

"Yeah, they're still in America. Yuzu and Karin just think they are on holiday, though knowing Karin she suspects something, she always does," Ichigo replied, laughing slightly, "I know if we can't stop Aizen sending them across the world won't do much good, but I just feel better knowing they are far away from all this,"

Inoue nodded, watching as Ichigo leaned against the wall tiredly.

"Nearly everyone has left town," she murmured frowning. "When I went to the shops today it was completely empty. Its like people can feel that something bad is coming,"

Ichigo sighed, pushing himself of the wall.

"It's better this way. It puts less people at risk," Ichigo announced firmly and Grimmjow rolled his eyes. The teen was always so concerned with other people's safety.

"You look tired Kurosaki-kun. Why don't you go lie down? You haven't slept since Grimmjow was hurt. I can keep an eye on him and I'll wake you if he wakes up," Inoue asked kindly and Grimmjow blinked, had Ichigo been sitting with him these last few days?

"No, I need to go back to Urahara's for a while and see what's happening…" Ichigo's voice faded as the two began to walk away from the door of the bedroom he was in and Grimmjow sat up, gingerly putting his weight on his injured arm. He held it out in front of him, running his fingers over the bandages before slowly unwrapping them. He stared down at the almost invisible scar, prodding it with a frown on his face.

He sighed, leaning back against the head board and examining the unfamiliar room, his eyes lingering on the wooden boards over the window to keep the sunlight out. The bedroom had clearly been modified to allow him to sleep in it. He stretched; feeling exhausted despite having been asleep for the last few days and looked down at the scar on his arm again.

He could still remember that feeling of panic at seeing Ichigo at risk. The teen had been distracted, panicking about someone else again and disregarding any threat to himself. Grimmjow rubbed his chest, closing his eyes. He had gone all soft in his old age and all over one stupid kid.

He huffed and rubbed his eyes. He needed some more sleep.

When he awoke again it was to a nervous looking Inoue who was examining his arm thoughtfully.

"Hey," he said suddenly making her jump. She let go of his arm and took a step back, eyes wide.

"You're awake," she stated and Grimmjow rolled his eye.

"Yeah, and I've got one hell of a headache….is that normal?" he asked and she laughed, her hands clasped behind her back.

"It's sort of a side effect of my healing spell; I don't know why….maybe I'm doing it wrong…" she replied, thoughtfully, staring off into space. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and pulled the covers back, wincing as his feet hit the cold wooden floor.

"Well thanks for fixing it up," Grimmjow grunted, looking away from the girl's kind face.

"It was no problem. I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to Kurosaki-kun because of me…" she murmured her face sad and Grimmjow glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah well…" Grimmjow shrugged looking uncomfortable as Inoue sat down on the bed next to him. He really hoped she wasn't going to start talking about her feelings and stuff.

"Kurosaki-kun saved my life…my brother had been turned into a vampire and he tried to kill me... I was so scared, he wasn't anything like the big brother I remembered…but Kurosaki-kun saved me," she explained and Grimmjow cursed inwardly, looked like he was going to get the girls life story after all. "He's always saving me and I always feel so useless to help him. So by healing you I think that at least I've repaid a little of my debt. You really are special to him," she smiled and Grimmjow stared at her with wide eyes, snapping out of his bored stupor.

"What did you say?" Grimmjow asked her and Inoue's eyes widened as she realised what she had said.

"Ah, no!" she cried, waving her hands around in distress, "I mean…I don't really know anything…it's just since I brought Kurosaki-kun back he's been different…everyone has noticed. But when you came in the other day…he was back to his old self, just like he used to be,"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the girl and stood up.

"Life's a bitch, and it's even more so the second time around," he snorted, "Anyway it's not like I give a shit what he thinks anyway. That brat knows that he's my prey. What kind of predator would I be if I let some little jumped up fucker take him away from me?" Grimmjow snapped, before blinking at his words realising they sounded a lot more like a jealous confession rather than a declaration to kill and maim. He couldn't help but notice the little smile on Inoue's face as she stood and scowled. When the hell had the brat's friends become so relaxed around him?

"I'll tell Ichigo you are awake. It's daytime so you might want to stay in the house, Kurosaki boarded all the windows up so that you could wander around. There is blood in the fridge," Inoue chirruped, jumping up and bounding out of the room while Grimmjow just stood and scowled.

_The same day_

"So…how is Grimmjow-san?" Urahara asked from behind his fan and Ichigo felt his eye twitch as his friends all refused to meet his eye.

"Fine," he replied frowning at the smile he knew was hiding behind that flickering fan.

"Good. You've been so busy looking after him we were all worried it was serious," Urahara continued, ignoring the pissed off vibes he was receiving from his young charge. "I mean you were very concerned…so naturally so were we,"

"He saved my life. I didn't want him to die," Ichigo muttered, glaring at his friends, daring any of them to argue against this statement.

Yourichi let out a bark of laughter before turning her attention back to her food and Ichigo felt himself blushing.

"Look, I don't know what you are all thinking but it isn't like that. He saved my life. I didn't want him to die without having the chance to repay him," Ichigo spluttered and Urahara nodded soberly.

"Yes…and how exactly are you going to repay him?" Urahara asked and Ichigo's face turned an even darker shade of red. Even his friends couldn't hide their smiles as Ichigo lunged at Urahara.

"Pervert!" He yelled at his watcher, who giggled gleefully and dodged artfully out of the way.

"Still so vulgar I see, Kurosaki," Byakuya sniffed, appearing at the doorway to the backroom of the shop that they were all sat in. Ichigo froze, turning to look at the dignified man behind him. His reply was cut off by Rukia, who had leapt to her feet as the man entered.

"Brother," she cried, bowing awkwardly and the man nodded, offering her the tiniest of smiles.

"Ichigo!" Renji cried, bursting into the room behind his captain and tackling the teen in a bear hug. "Rukia told us everything on the phone! And we are here to save the day!" Renji announced, tightening his grip on the slayer.

"Idiot, who needs a moron like you to save anything?" Ichigo sneered, smacking the other man on the head to get him to relinquish his death grip on him before the smallest of smiles lit up his face. As irritating as he was, Ichigo couldn't help but be a little pleased to see his friend. "I take it this means you're going to back us up in this fight?" Ichigo asked, directing his question to Byakuya more than Renji.

The black haired captain nodded, sitting himself down and folding his hands in front of him.

"We have removed several of Aizen's armies from across the country and have more troops currently taking out others. At least this way his forces are reduced should he breach our defences." He explained and the group around him nodded. "My division is setting up camp outside; I will brief them when we have decided on a course of action."

Ichigo nodded, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"You look like shit Ichigo," Renji piped up, studying his friend. Ichigo scowled and pulled a face at his friend, dropping his hand to his lap and drumming his hand on his leg impatiently.

"I could say the same to you," Ichigo growled as the door behind them slid open, Ichigo half turned before noticing who was there and jumping to his feet.

"He's awake!" Inoue called cheerfully, running happily into the room. "Grimmjow-san is awake," she laughed before freezing at the wide eyed stares of the two military personnel.

"I'll be right back," Ichigo muttered, ignoring the protests from his red haired friend and rushing out of the room.

"It would seem you all have some explaining to do," Byakuya announced into the silence that followed Ichigo's departure and Renji shifted uncomfortably under the cold stare of his superior.

"Well…" he started gingerly, looking around him for support.

Ichigo walked down the stairs to the basement, listening to the sounds of the punching bag as it was hit. He paused on the stairs watching Grimmjow as he bounced on the balls of his feet, the muscles on his bare chest and arms flexing and moving as he punched the bag.

"You gonna stand there staring all day or did you come down for something?" Grimmjow asked, not even pausing in his brutal assault of the bag.

Ichigo flushed and finished walking down the stairs into the basement.

"Arm's okay then?" he asked, his eyes firmly fixed on the floor. Grimmjow paused in his punching and glanced behind him at Ichigo. He grunted in reply and punched the bag again.

Ichigo nodded at the reply and shifted from foot to foot before tugging at his hair in frustration.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Ichigo demanded suddenly. Grimmjow turned around slowly and scratched his stomach lazily, causing Ichigo's eyes to follow the hand before he blushed again and glanced away. Grimmjow smirked, his head tilting to the side as he watched Ichigo curiously.

"I don't know," Grimmjow replied eventually and Ichigo gave an irritated growl.

"Bullshit! Who the hell doesn't know why they save someone's life?" Ichigo shouted, staring at Grimmjow's face, whose usually smirking face was oddly serious as he looked at the other.

"I didn't fucking think at all. I just saw him and you and I just moved!" Grimmjow growled back, stepping closer to Ichigo until he towered over the teen. "I don't know what you want from me but that's all there was to it," Grimmjow growled. They stayed where they were for a minute, glaring angrily at each other before Ichigo dropped his gaze.

"Look whatever the reason…I wanted to say thank you." Ichigo muttered begrudgingly and Grimmjow smirked, noticing Ichigo's clenched fists. "I really owe you," Ichigo practically whispered and Grimmjow leant down, closing the gap between them even more.

"I didn't quite hear ya there Ichi, could you repeat that?" Grimmjow laughed as Ichigo scowled even more than usual. This close to Grimmjow he could smell the vampire's scent, a mixture of blood, metal and something sweet that Ichigo couldn't quite place. His closeness to the other man was making him feel almost light headed and Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment, remembering the last time he had let the other effect him like this.

"Thank you," he growled, pushing the vampire away from him and gaining some much needed distance between their bodies. Grimmjow smirked, reaching out to fist the front of Ichigo's t-shirt.

"What the hell?" Ichigo muttered his hand wrapping around Grimmjow's in an effort to tug the others hand off.

Grimmjow used his grip on Ichigo's shirt to pull him forward, their bodies colliding lightly and crushed his lips against Ichigo's.

It wasn't a gentle kiss; it was full of aggression and passion with both Ichigo and Grimmjow desperately fighting to dominate the other. Ichigo's hands came up to tangle in Grimmjow's hair as the other man let go of Ichigo's shirt to run his hands down the teen's body. He grabbed Ichigo's ass, grinding their hips together and Ichigo groaned into the kiss, biting at Grimmjow's lips in response.

"See," Grimmjow murmured against Ichigo's lips, "I noticed something before when your little witch friend brought me down here," Grimmjow explained, kissing Ichigo deeply as he lightly tugged the teen's hands of his own body. Ichigo blinked, feeling Grimmjow pin his arms to the wall either side of him before his eyes widened in realisation of what was in his basement.

"Grimm…" he started before he was cut off by Grimmjow's mouth sealing his own, his tongue sliding slowly against Ichigo's own. Ichigo Grimmjow smirked, backing Ichigo against the wall of the cellar, pressing kisses along his jaw before he crushed his lips back onto Ichigo's desperately. Ichigo grunted as his back forcibly hit the wall and he ran his hands down Grimmjow's bare back, feeling the muscles flex against his touch.

Ichigo moaned, struggling against the grip on his arms as he felt cold metal encircle one of his wrists. Grimmjow released his mouth, pressing kisses along his jaw and up to his ear as he felt the other manacle click onto his wrist, chaining him to the wall.

"See I saw these and couldn't help but think how perfect they would be," Grimmjow smirked, nibbling on Ichigo's ear lobe.

"Bastard, take these things of me!" Ichigo growled, struggling with the locks on his wrists. Grimmjow smiled, taking a step back to pull at the chains. They were attached to the wall at Ichigo's shoulder height and forced his arms to be held either side of him. While his arms weren't pulled tight the chains length was relatively short and sufficiently limited Ichigo's ability to move.

"I heard that you had these set up so you could question a demon. I imagine they are pretty strong and that without the key, you aint going anywhere," Grimmjow smirked, moving back in front of the chained up man to ghost his lips down Ichigo's neck, feeling the teen shudder at the feather light touch.

Grimmjow smirked, reaching out to lightly run his fingers up and under Ichigo's t-shirt. Ichigo groaned, his head falling back and hitting the wall behind him with a soft thud.

"Unchain me now," Ichigo gasped, biting his lip as Grimmjow continued to trail kisses down his neck as his fingers teased the skin of his stomach. Grimmjow ignored the request before pulling back and smirking. He grabbed Ichigo's t-shirt and ripped it in half, leaving it hanging open in tatters across Ichigo's chest.

Before Ichigo could complain at the loss of his t-shirt Grimmjow's mouth had moved from pressing hot kisses into his neck to his nipple. Ichigo arched his back, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the wall as Grimmjow's bit down softly.

Grimmjow gave a hard suck, listening to Ichigo's soft groans as his hand came up to twist Ichigo's other nipple. Ichigo gasped as pain and pleasure washed over him and Grimmjow pulled back, smirking and raking his nails down Ichigo's chest to his stomach.

"Fuck," Ichigo cried out, shivering as Grimmjow repeated the action, suckling lightly on Ichigo's collar bone.

Grimmjow's hands moved then to the waistband of Ichigo's trousers, slowly dragging the zip down as Ichigo panted at the friction. In one swift movement Grimmjow pulled down Ichigo's trousers and boxers pulling them off him and tossing them behind him. Ichigo gasped as the cold air hit him and felt his face flush as he was left completely exposed to Grimmjow's gaze.

Grimmjow smirked, looking at the slayer before him, his shirt hanging open and his chest littered with scratches and bite marks. Grimmjow leant in, kissing the teen again, finding Ichigo's mint taste strangely addictive. He ground his hips against Ichigo's who moaned as the rough cloth of Grimmjow's trousers rubbed against his aching erection. He could feel Grimmjow's own erection pressing against his as Grimmjow ground against him, hard, his tongue plundering Ichigo's mouth ruthlessly.

Ichigo leaned forward as much as he could, sucking lightly on the tongue in his mouth. Grimmjow pulled back, letting Ichigo take in a gasping breath, but his hips never stopped their frantic movement against Ichigo's own. Grimmjow raked his nails down Ichigo's sides again and Ichigo bit down on his lip to stop himself screaming out against the mix of sensations that were clouding his senses.

Suddenly Grimmjow froze against him and Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, licking his lip tentatively. The metallic tang of his own blood filled his mouth as he realised he had bitten his lip hard enough to draw blood in his pleasure. Grimmjow's mouth descended on his again, Grimmjow's tongue following the path Ichigo's had taken moments before. Grimmjow growled, deep and low in his throat, lapping at the blood that had spilled from Ichigo's lip before sucking on the wound softly. His hands tangled in the orange locks of the gasping teen below him as he forcefully kissed the teen again, the taste and sent of blood driving him mad. He pulled his head back, Ichigo's blood glistening on his own lips and smirked down at the breathless teen.

Grimmjow ran his fingers over the open lips of Ichigo, his own smirk widening into a grin as Ichigo's tongue slipped out to lick the fingers. The teen's deep brown eyes looked almost golden as he smirked up at Grimmjow, raising an eyebrow at the still man before him as he slowly took the two fingers into his mouth.

Grimmjow's eyes closed as Ichigo's teeth ran lightly over the fingers, biting softly at the tips as his tongue rubbed at the digits sensually. Grimmjow's eyes opened to watch his fingers disappearing in and out of the red heads mouth before he suddenly wrenched them out to pull his own trousers down. He quickly kicked them off, crushing his body against Ichigo's, grinding against the other again.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered closed as the familiar pressure began to form in his abdomen. He gasped, his nails scraping lightly on the wall as he felt Grimmjow's leaking cock press hard against his own. All he could do was moan desperately arching up into Grimmjow's solid chest for more friction. The cold wall against his back cooled his hot skin, but where Grimmjow was pressed against him he felt almost feverish and still that spring was coiling inside him, tighter and tighter.

"Grimmjow, fuck," he called out, so close to finding his release when suddenly Grimmjow was moving away from him and Ichigo was ashamed to admit that he actually whimpered at the loss of contact. He opened his eyes to see Grimmjow rooting around in the pocket of his pants before pulling out a tube of lube from the pocket with a smirk.

"I would ask why the fuck you have that, but right now I don't give a shit," Ichigo panted, his eyes raking up and down Grimmjow's body as his hands tugged at the chains, desperate to touch and feel the other man.

Grimmjow grinned, a predatory glint in his eye as he closed back in on the teen.

"Think you feel good now Ichi? That's nothing. I'm gonna make you fucking scream," Grimmjow purred, his finger stroking the slit of Ichigo's penis lightly as shudders wracked the others body.

His hands looped underneath Ichigo's thighs pulling him up so that his legs were wrapped around Grimmjow's waist, and his back pressed against the wall.

Using his body weight to pin Ichigo to the wall Grimmjow squeezed some of the liquid from the tube onto his fingers and then he smeared it onto his aching penis, groaning at the sensation as his eyes locked onto molten brown that were watching his every movement frantically.

He traced one finger around the teen's entrance and felt Ichigo push onto him a little. He smirked and began to pump the teen's erection as he stuck a finger in. Ichigo tugged at his restraints again, fighting the strange feeling in his ass but couldn't stop himself from groaning as Grimmjow's hand sped up on his penis.

Barely giving the other time to adjust to the finger inside him, Grimmjow pushed his second finger in, ignoring the tensing of Ichigo's muscles that this action caused. Suddenly Ichigo gasped, pressing himself back onto the intruding fingers as pleasure exploded through his body. Grimmjow smirked, brushing that spot again and smiling as Ichigo groaned out his name, pushing his hips desperately against the other.

He added a third finger, and Ichigo hissed in pain. But then Grimmjow hit that spot again and he was moaning again, feeling the heat building inside him again as Grimmjow bit down on his shoulder.

"Hurry the fuck up," Ichigo demanded, his head pressed against the wall as he panted at Grimmjow's actions. The vampire smirked and lined himself up, leaning in to lick at the teen's still slightly bleeding lip as he pushed slowly into him. Ichigo bit his lip hard to stop himself crying out at the pain. He could feel himself being stretched and he clenched his fists in his restraints. Grimmjow was buried deep inside the teen, and he closed his eyes, barely able to restrain himself inside the tight heat of Ichigo. He felt the teen press back onto him then, and he pulled out a little before thrusting back inside him.

Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow began a relentless pace, pounding into him. He could feel his back slamming into the solid concrete wall with every thrust but the sensation was nothing compared to the pleasure that was taking over his body.

Any rhythm they had was lost when Grimmjow wrapped his hand around Ichigo, pumping him in a disjointed rhythm along to their out of control thrusts, drawing another moan from Ichigo's throat.

"Grimm," He gasped out, throwing his head back. Grimmjow closed his eyes, feeling the pressure build as Ichigo began to tense around him. He felt the teen come, his body stiffening and Grimmjow pushed himself in again, making sure to hit the teen's pleasure spot one last time as Ichigo came. He came then, buried deep inside Ichigo, growling in pleasure.

Grimmjow pulled out, smirking at the dazed look that remained on Ichigo's face as he released the teen's legs. Ichigo stumbled back, still breathing hard.

"They keys are in the drawer," Ichigo muttered, gesturing with his chained hand to the drawers in the corner of the room and Grimmjow, too tired to argue stumbled over.

The chains clinked as they fell from Ichigo's wrists and the teen moaned in relief at finally being able to lower his arms. Grimmjow watched him, a smirk gracing his face as Ichigo looked around the cellar for his pants.

"Fuck," Ichigo grimaced, his hand touching his back tentatively as very movement laced his body with pain. Arms encircled his waist and he jumped, turning his head to look at the grinning vampire who was nibbling lightly on his neck again.

"Fancy going again?" Grimmjow purred, raising an eyebrow. Ichigo couldn't help the slow smirk that spread across his own face at Grimmjow's words but he still pushed the older man away, pulling his now found boxers up his legs.

"Later, I've kinda got a prior engagement," Ichigo told him, tugging the tattered remains of his t-shirt of his body.

"What?" Grimmjow asked, pulling his own trousers on unhappily.

"Saving the world," Ichigo told him seriously and Grimmjow snorted.

"Can't you just skip it?" he asked, scratching his ear.

"Not really," Ichigo smiled sadly, "It's a slayer thing,"

"Isn't it always?" Grimmjow muttered, smirking as he slung his arm over Ichigo's shoulder. "I better tag along, or you'll end up getting your ass kicked,"

"Thanks," Ichigo scowled and Grimjow grinned, slapping Ichigo's ass hard making the other yelp.

"And the only person going near that ass, is me," Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, shrugging Grimmjow's arm off, before turning to face the tall vampire.

"Same thing applies to yours, Grimm. Don't think I've forgotten you chained me up. You owe me," Ichigo smirked, turning away from the surprised Grimmjow and making his way up the basement stairs. Once they had beaten Aizen, the real battle was about to begin.


End file.
